


The Overwatch Pantheon (and their idiotic shenanigans)

by SpekOps



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Multi, My First AO3 Post, POV Alternating, Please Don't Hate Me, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpekOps/pseuds/SpekOps
Summary: What if some of the Overwatch heroes were instead divine beings? Since we're the gods on this website, let's see how they perform if they had their own world. (Alternating POVs) Still set in the future, aside from the Prologue.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue | Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 ever, please don't hurt me x_X

  
**Prologue**  
  
  
In the beginning, there was only Jeff Kaplan, the Earth. Jeff was completely barren, and his surface was but dry stone and water, and few measly humans. Jeff, desperate for some form of socialisation, used his kickass power and brought forth the first divine lifeforms. Twelve immensely powerful, immortal, and inexperienced, he tasked them with watching over his surface, to create and maintain beautiful life on the planet. They were known as,   
  
**The Overwatch Gods**

  
Jack, god of the sky and heavens - Jeff's male favourite of the 12. The Ruler of the gods 

Gabriel/Reaper, god of death - Gabriel was not created by Jeff, instead of as the universe demanded balance, from life, came death, and his form suddenly appeared as soon as Jack was created. He is the ruler of the Blackwatch, the realm of the dead.

Mercy/Angela, goddess of life, light, and healing - Jeff's favourite female of the 12, she has the power to raise the dead (to Gabriel's displeasure), and her servants, called Valkyries, carry recently deceased souls to Blackwatch. She is adored by all

Mei, goddess of the sea & water and it's many forms - Mei contrary to her fearsome reputation due to sinking human ships, only desires a good friend and is very shy, hardly ever coming out of the ocean save for Jack's yearly meetings 

Sigma, god of the Moon - Despite his brooding, and hulking form, Sigma is quite friendly. 

Brigette, goddess of the Sun - Opposite to sigma, she's a sarcastic and contains a passive-aggressive personality 

Akande, god of war - A calm and calculated god, Akande wields his mighty gauntlet into the field of battle

Zarya, also goddess of war, courage, and justice - Zarya never takes sides, preferring to instead be the middle ground a peacekeeper between the gods

Zenyatta, god of peace & diplomacy - Zenyatta is often found during a battle, staying with dying humans until their last breaths or persuading them to put down their arms

Tracer, goddess of agility and messenger - Zipping around and never staying in one place for too long, Tracer delivers messages between realms 

Symmetra, goddess of foundations & space - Symmetra is the one that put many of the stars into their place, she also designed the Zurich palace, where most of the Overwatch Pantheon resides  
  
Ana, goddess of family & the hearth & agriculture - The oldest god among them, Ana never wanted to rule over others. She resides by the hearth and frequently talks with Zenyatta & Mercy  
  
With their powers bestowed to them by Jeff, they create a beautiful world, populated by diverse animals, humans, and land. But, can they maintain it?  
  
  



	2. 70000 BCE - Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings of the Overwatch Pantheon members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le humble beginning of Jack.

A small rabbit hopping along in a meadow sniffed the air. It had been hunting food all morning, and was on its way back to its burrow Dropping its gatherings, it curiously jumped over to it. The create was bare, fair-skinned with platinum blonde hair and a smooth face. It licked it several times before it began to stir.  
  
Jack opened his eyes to blurry vision, feeling a wet presence on his nose.  
  
The rabbit bounded off back to its findings and stared back at the creature while it looked around.   
  
"What in Kaplan's world? Wait who even is Kaplan? Who am I?" He wondered aloud."  
  
A small, yet clear voice spoke in his mind at that very moment.  
  
 _You are Jack, and you are my son. I am Jeff, the ruler of this world. But I wish to rest, so I leave these duties to you now. I bestow upon you divinity and immortality. You will do as you see fit to keep order in the world and keep it beautiful. Should you choose to abuse these powers, I will do nothing, but I advise you to choose what you do wisely. I have already placed lesser animals around you and the world, their names will come to you as soon as you meet them. I've already imprinted common knowledge of all things in you. If you need me, wake me. Do well, my son.  
  
_ "Uh, okay. So I have powers. Cool." Jack looked back at the furry animal.   
  
_Bunny Rabbit_ His brain said.  
  
"Come here little guy.", Jack cooed as he held out his hand. "I won't hurt you, I promise." The rabbit sniffed his hand, at first, then lay its head down on his palm. He scooped up the rabbit. Holding it over his head for a brief moment. _A boy_ he thought.   
  
_I really wanna keep him. But if I'm immortal, he'll die someday, won't he? I don't want that. Maybe I can make him immortal like me...  
  
_ Silently, he held the bunny in his arms, stroking its fur. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the animal in his arms. He began to glow, and around his feet, the also began to glow, sporting a shiny golden colour. A small flash of light burst in his arms.   
  
Re-opening his eyes, he looked at the bunny. Its fur had become a platinum blonde, much like his hair. It was considerably heavier, and it emanated a faint golden glow much like his own as well.  
  
Setting the bunny down, he looked out over the meadow, smiling.   
  
"Come on buddy, we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I got nervous about this fic and didn't wanna return to it. But I grew a pair, so whoop. I think it'll take a little too long to go through each member individually, and I'm still new to writing stuff, so I don't wanna drag out the exposition forever with endless filler. Next chapter will be Gabriel & Mercy for sure. I'll be doing pairs and trios likely.
> 
> Bear with me please lol. ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡


End file.
